Birth of the Phantom blade
by vincentuntothefuture
Summary: This is my version of how Vergil became Nelo Angelo and how he got the Phantom blade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vergil breathed heavily as he never took his eyes off his brother Dante. He felt himself being depleted of all his strength and he knew he couldn't keep up much longer. His brother seemed to be enjoying this fight they were having. Did he think this was a game? Vergil rushed at Dante and threw random slashes at him but Dante just dashed away with ease appearing behind Vergil and landing a few painful slashes of his own onto Vergil with his Long Rebellion sword.

Vergil let out gasped with each blow landed on him while blood streamed from his abdomen area, his back and his right arm. Vergil backed attempted to back away from a swipe Dante threw at him but Vergil wasn't fast enough. Dante stopped for a moment and without wasting another second brought his sword heavily towards Vergil again, but Vergil was ready for this one as he managed to block and stun Dante for a second. Vergil could sense Dante weakening a bit as well. Vergil seized the opportunity.

"Die" said Vergil in a slightly loud harsh whisper as he unsheathed his Katana and slashed horizontally at Dante. It seemed as though only one slash was sent but the sword was so fast that the other 6 slashes could not be seen except for the one-second-photo snap, like gleams of each deadly swipe.

But Dante avoided this as well by jumping into the air and disappearing for a second and then as soon as Vergil had finished his naïve attempt at destroying his brother appeared right in front of his person and landed his sword's edge onto his body vertically ( Helm Breaker) causing blood to sprout from Vergil's chest.

"Dante!" Vergil exclaimed as the blow was struck. Vergil landed on one knee gasping and coughing. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Am I being… defeated?" He asked himself in the utmost disbelief.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Dante asked not in sarcasm but in slight surprise. It was perhaps that Vergil was letting down so easily that shocked him. He didn't want to kill Vergil like this. He didn't want to destroy such a great fighter, his own brother when he was on a knee. It didn't exactly suit Dante's tastes. "Come on, get up…. You can do better than that.", said Dante, purposely trying to prod Vergil to continue their savage war.

Vergil looked up at Dante grinding his teeth. He began to rise to his feet again grunting at the pain in his chest. As he got to his feet, the whole area began to tremble. Vergil smirked slightly. He knew what was happening. The entrance to the human world was closing. He knew that he couldn't carry on fighting in his current state. He could not admit it to Dante of course. He thought that Dante would recognize the shaking just as he did and flee. He assumed that Dante wouldn't want to stay trapped in the Demon world and he would make a run for it. It would have given Vergil a slight advantage. He could tell himself that Dante was fled as a coward. He waited for a moment and then realized that Dante was not moving. _He's dumber than I thought._

"The portal to the human world is closing Dante… because the amulets have been separated." Vergil told Dante. Perhaps a little reminder would make Dante run? Vergil couldn't hide the tinge of glee in his expression. Vergil expected Dante to run now at least but he was in for a few surprises.

Vergil's small smile quickly vanished as Dante said, "Lets finish this Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you!"

Vergil was shocked. He had never anticipated this. But he was ready for it all of a sudden. He felt a sudden surge of power flow in his blood. He felt calmer. But his anger was rising slowly. As his anger rose he raised the Force Edge, his father's former sword up to his shoulder level and then readied it beside him. Dante readied his own sword behind him.

Vergil's anger had reached to a maximum. And he felt he had just enough strength in him to pull of just one deadly strike to kill his brother and end this rivalry. _Just one shot. _Vergil began to run at Dante, roaring as he did his word held horizontally behind him while Dante did exactly the same. Vergil could sense his victory nearing. Even after all the pain he felt before he felt nothing now. Except his confidence rising just like his anger did. It seemed like he was running for an eternity and he would never reach Dante to land the final swipe but just as the thought stumbled in his mind they were drawing ever closer to each other. Both screaming and rushing at each other sword held in hands ready to put it into his opponent. A moment before the climax Vergil felt he didn't have to have any precaution. He could just strike Dante from above. _I'm faster than him. There's no way he's going to counter it. I'm just faster than him. _Vergil thought. Vergil raised his sword and attempted it at Dante but all of a sudden he felt a pain in his ribs and the only thing he could hear was his own pained roar.

Vergil had realized what happened as blood gushed from his side. His pride had gotten the better of him. He had been to proud and clumsy.

Dante came to a halt his sword held beside him in the same position where he had ended the slash. Vergil remained motionless as well but his lip was twitching. Finally he moved. He dropped the sword behind him. His precious amulet that he had inherited from his dead mother fell from his neck but he caught it. He grasped it tightly and held it to his chest. He coughed and gasped for breath as he staggered backwards a rocky waterfall like cliff. Even though he expected himself to be dead he was still alive. He looked around at Dante. He knew that he wasn't going to die. He suddenly knew. Dante had no intention of killing him. Dante had spared Vergil. But Vergil was not about to go and thank Dante. He loathed himself and Dante. Especially Dante for sparing him.

"No one can have this Dante,", said Vergil. He breathed for a moment and said, "It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda." Vergil staggered more towards the edge of the cliff. Dante took instant notice and without thinking rushed towards Vergil to stop him from falling but Vergil drew Yamato his Katana out and held the sharp tip at Dante's neck but did not attempt to thrust it in.

"Leave me and go. If you don't want to be trapped in the demon world." Dante could not understand what Vergil was doing and Vergil could tell by his expression. "I'm staying. This place," Vergil said marveling for the first time his surroundings but quickly getting back to Dante said "Was our father's home…"

Without another word Vergil fell from the edge. Dante attempted to grab Vergil's arm and Vergil was sure Dante would have fallen as well if he stretched his hand completely. Vergil for the first time in probably a year felt a small brotherly love for his brother. He did not want Dante to die. As Dante reached out for Vergil, he swiftly slashed at Dante's palm therefore not allowing Dante to reach any further. Vergil felt a tear run down his face as he fell into the darkness below him. He took a last glimpse at Dante and closed his eyes. HE accepted his fate now. He was ready to die.

Some time had passed. Vergil was gasping and coughing as he tried to support himself on his two feet. He was still alive. It was probably a long fall but he was alive nevertheless. He finally managed to pull himself together. He felt his energy replenished all of a sudden. He couldn't understand where he was now though. There were tombstones and ruined angelic looking statues around him and the surface on which he stood was… blood.

He looked around at the new surroundings and noticed something. Three red eyes formed in a triangular shape were gazing at him. Vergil smirked for he knew what it was.

"It'll be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness,", said Vergil apparently talking to the three huge red dots floating high in the air a little distance away from him. The three eyes seemed to flash as Vergil spoke.

"If my father did it…", said Vergil unsheathing Yamato. "I should be able to do it to!", said Vergil his voice sounding more fierce now. The next minute he rushed towards the three eyes letting out a fierce battle cry.

Vergil then jumped towards the three eyes roaring still. He raised his sword in a blur and brought it down towards the three eyes. But he couldn't make contact. He had noticed a huge black blade rushing at him and he managed to block it but at the price of falling to the ground with a mighty thud. Vergil enraged looked around for the cause of the giant blade. But it was then he saw a black shadow like substance in the shape of a saber tooth tiger. Vergil eyed it carefully. "If I've studied my dark arts well enough then you must definitely be a Shadow beast.", said Vergil proudly.

"Your knowledge of the Dark universe is impressive. But of course you are the son of Sparda.", spoke a deep echoing voice from behind Vergil. Vergil didn't look shocked or even the least bit surprised to hear the voice from behind him. "Well… I know much more than my brother. I can assure you…" He looked around at the three eyes.

"Prince of Darkness… Mundus."

A growling laughter came from the direction of the three eyes. "You are mistaken. I am now… the king of Darkness…"

Vergil smirked at Mundus but he quickly sensed danger behind him. He turned around and saw the Shadow lunge at him and then seemed to form into a huge jaw. It tried to consume him but Vergil was too quick and he dodged it and slashed the demon but this was a mistake. Three purple spike ray beams were emitted from it towards Vergil.

Vergil simply laughed and he twirled Yamato as if it were the fan of a windmill capturing the spikes. He then sent the rays back to the demon.

The spikes hit the demon and it revealed its core. Vergil smiled wider.

"Die!" he said as he slashed horizontally at the core. All 8 shots connected with the core and it was covered again. The Shadow beast was no more black. It was a volcanic red. It began to run around hysterically desperately trying to chomp down Vergil but Vergil dodged with ease laughing as he did. The demon finally stopped and it seemed to be protruding. After a second or two it exploded.

Vergil found this exceptionally amusing. "I've never actually seen a Shadow beast die!", he exclaimed as he laughed calmly.

Mundus laughed grimly "You are as ruthless as you ancestors. You are worthy to serve under me."

Vergil ceased to laugh. He glared at Mundus "Serve you? Where did you get the balls to talk to me like that?" Without any hesitation Vergil lunged at Mundus but was sent flying away screaming in agony. Three red spikes seemed to have been discharged from the eyes. One was in Vergil's chest while the other two were thrust into either thigh.

"Damn you!" said Vergil in frustration and pain. The eyes seemed to glower with anger now. "Now listen to me carefully. I could kill you right now. But… I'm sparing you. Join me, aid me in my quest to enslave the human world-" "I SERVE NONE!" Vergil cut Mundus of before he could finish. "Do not serve me then. But… I can give you what you desire…" Vergil was listening now. "Yes it is the sword you want yes? I can arrange another battle with your brother. But!", said Mundus warningly "You have to help me… or perish now.

Vergil considered the offer. One more battle with his brother for the ultimate power. He looked at Mundus. _And after I get the sword… I will slay you down. _Thought Vergil.

"Fine", Vergil said finally. "I'll do it!"

"That's better", said Mundus "But there is much to learn yet!"

A canvas appeared behind Vergil. In the canvas was an oil painting of what seemed to be a room. Vergil understood. He realized what he was about to learn. It was another of his long time dreams. To learn the more deeper secrets of the Dark arts. He smiled and looked at Mundus. He looked back at the portrait. He sheathed his sword. The red spikes disappeared. Vergil felt a searing pain as they vanished. He gasped and stood facing the painting. He braced himself and put all thoughts aside. Without another moment to spare he leaped into the painting and vanished in it leaving only ripples behind. The canvas vanished and the so did the three eyes but not before Mundus laughed brutally.

The stage was set now.


	2. A warm welcome

2

Vergil felt a stomach churning dizziness as he entered the watery portrait. Everything he saw seemed to ripple and toss about here and there. Finally after a while of spinning Vergil saw a clear image this time. An image of a bedroom.

Suddenly the floor began to sink and he was sinking along with it. He tried to lift himself off the sinking ground but he seemed to be glued onto the floor.

All of a sudden Vergil felt a crushing pain. He felt as if he were being squeezed into a box. He began to scream wildly in pain. He noticed that the ground was rising now. The next minute Vergil was launched off the ground and out of the portrait and onto the hard tiled floor of the bedroom, which he had just seen moments ago.

Vergil grunted as he got up.

"Well that was uncomfortable", said Vergil disdainfully.

He looked around at the unfamiliar area. It seemed to have a red hue. It probably belonged to a royal personality as the room was strewn with costly and grand looking items with a magnificent bed which looked extremely tempting to sleep on despite the fact that it was had cobwebs and was torn here and there in small corners.

The one item, which Vergil observed most, was a statue of a woman's head whose eyes were covered in a cloak and a steel ball like object was fitted into her mouth. There also seemed to be a slit on her neck. A rather big one. Bigger than the breadth of a normal knife anyway. But Vergil knew what this statue was.

It was the Melancholic Lady and the sphere inside her mouth was the Melancholic soul. And the slit signified that something had to be inserted inside. The something was the decorated sword known as the Death sword.

Also the mirror beside it emitted a weird aura from it.

"Mirror to the Bloody realm…" Vergil said to himself.

Vergil sighed and walked to a double door to his left. He placed his hands on the knobs and tried to open it.

It wouldn't budge.

He tried again… this time a bit harder. It still wouldn't open. He nudged it harder but the doors didn't move.

Vergil sighed again "Typical…"

He turned and walked to the other normal door. He brought his hand on the doorknob again and pulled. It opened.

Vergil smiled lazily "Well…whaddya know…" he said.

He walked through the entrance. When he exited the room he saw the dizziest room he had ever seen.

It was a room full of stairs. He looked down at the ground floor beneath him. Something told him that he was not to go there yet. So he began to look around and he decided on a set of stairs to his left. HE began to walk down till he reached another double door. He rolled his eyes and kicked it open.

He crossed rooms again. He was in a room filled with pillars that looked like a snake's belly. They reminded Vergil of organs as they were pulsating. There was a long red carpet spread all the way from the throne on the far end of the room to where Vergil stood.

Vergil began to walk. He looked around. He then saw a black puddle lying on the floor.

Vergil knew that a small puddle wouldn't be lying down just like that in the middle of a freakish throne room.

"Let's see now. What will happen if I," stepped into the puddle and just sank into it. He then landed into an icy room.

It was literally an icy room since the place was covered with ice. It was like a cavern version of Antarctica.

The cold seeped through the cut in Vergil's black shirt. But Vergil didn't care.

The he heard something. A tapping noise. Vergil only moved his eyes.

He slowly turned around to face several demons covered in ice. They were "Frosmiras", low ranking ice demons who weren't very powerful even though they can only be found in the demon world as demons which thrive in the demon world are generally much more powerful than an average demon.

Vergil calmly began to walk towards the demons his hand slowly reaching for his Katana.

The Frosmiras growled, and some ice particles ensued from its jaw. One by one they began to creep towards Vergil.

Vergil stopped now since his foes were moving now his hand resting on his deadly Katana. He slowly unsheathed it but to an extent of about 5 inches from the sheathe only. He would not make the first move. He would wait for the demons to try and kill him. He did not have to wait long either, since a demon just lunged at Vergil. He fully unsheathed the blade and twirled it in a blur and the demon just stood in its spot. It wasn't moving.

Vergil slipped the blade into its cover and when he did… the Frosmira fell and the upper part of it's body was separated from its lower part.

The other demons stared at the fallen comrade. Some ran away. The others timidly stepped closer to Vergil except for a four other demons who seemed bigger and more fierce were crawling cautiously towards him now.

Vergil's eyes moved from one demon to another. A small smile flickered on his face and with his thumb flicked the sword out of the sheathe just a bit. This made the other demons scatter all except for the four bulky ones who just backed away a bit. It seemed that the demons were a little angry. Their eyes flashed red and they all lunged at Vergil.

Vergil gracefully slipped away from their attacks. Two demons leaped into the air and somersaulted and then from it's stomach it shot three ice blades.

Vergil sheathed his sword again in a flash and began to spin it causing it to deflect the icy instruments of pain away.

"You are not worthy as my opponent", he said. He transformed into his sleek demonic alter ego. He sheathed his sword and thrusted himself towards the demons. They prepared their sharp talons and screeched and flung their claws at Vergil but to no avail. He was gone.

The demons looked around confusedly. Suddenly they felt a vibration under their feet. The next second they were surrounded by huge orb like shapes.

A gleam was emitted from each orb. Or rather each fast swipe by Vergil. This was another one of the Yamato blade's wonders. Vergil was moving around in top speed and surrounding the demons with quick curved slashes.

Finally the orb like slashes began to cut the demons. Vergil was nowhere to be seen. He was moving at an incredibly fast velocity. The demons wailed as they began to shatter into pieces of frost.

At last Vergil appeared. Normal again this time. He sheathed his sword and began to catch his breath. That moved which he aptly named "Orb Dash" always drained him a bit.

After a bit of recollecting he began to stride again allowing fate to decide where he should land up.

After a while of walking and more encounter with weaker and pathetic Frosmiras he finally reached a huge double door. He drew his sword out in a flash and sheathed it again. The door fell into two pieces. Vergil shook his head snickering and he walked into the new location. There was a fleet of stairs leading to a circular ice platform. Vergil began to walk down the stairs. It was then he realized that below the stairs there was a huge pit and below was boiling lava. He wondered how the heat of that surely steaming lava was not melting this place down.

Then it struck him. This area was none other than the legendary Frozen chamber. Although not impervious to heat it is able to sustain itself under ordinary volcanic lava. But if some supernatural heat comes into the picture then it would collapse.

The platform was supported by a spiral ice pillar which sunk into the depths of the lava.

Vergil leaped onto the platform and landed on its icy surface with a thud. There was no cracking sound. The ice was definitely strong. Any normal human would have slipped and fallen, but Vergil was not obviously not normal as he managed to balance himself on the ice.

All of a sudden the stairs leading to the platform began to melt away. Vergil looked around keeping his cool. Then… a huge mammoth of a demon burst through the ceiling of the cavern and landed heavily on the ice platform. It seemed to have the head of a bull and a minataur's body. It was black and it was lined with flames along its chest and it was wielding a massive jet black mallet. It roared and flames began to shoot from its mouth.

"Furiastaurus…", said Vergil. According to the Inscripttions of the dark arts this was the flame demon whose limbs were still in flaming in agony. "All the places to pick a fight and you want it here… smart move."

It was indeed a smart move. Vergil realized that Furiastaurus could easily melt this place and drown Vergil into the Lava. Though Furiastaurus would drown as well he wouldn't die. The Lava would just make him more powerful.

"Son of Sparda. You have come to challenge my might?" The huge demon asked Vergil.

"Now that would be just a waste of time. But I think you have come here for some fun… right?" Replied Vergil.

The demon roared and brought his mallet down towards Vergil. He dodged easily.

"I was a little out of amusement and I sensed your pitiful presence. So I thought I'd drop by Son of Sparda!"

"I really don't want to indulge in pointless unworthy games-" he unsheathed Yamato. "I can't resist wanting to cut up that pathetic hide of yours…."

Furiastaurus laughed heartily. "Well then.." flames were dancing around his mallet now and not ina pleasant way… "I would love to see you say that after I'm done with you son of Sparda."

"We'll see who's really going to talk. And goat boy… my name is not Son of Sparda. I lost that title… about 5 an hour ago. You will know me as" Vergil thought for a moment and a small smirk creeped on his face "Nelo Angelo"


End file.
